8 years ago
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Prequel to Coming back
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FELLAS! OK no I'm being harassed by some of you to keep writing so here is a short SHOT, a prequel to a short SHOT i have somewhere in my stock, I think many of you who read that story might wanna know what was the original plan and why the separation of our fav gang went on, the shot I'm telling you is _Coming back_**

**So me no owner of KND  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was dressed on a black tux my tie green as her dress, it was our 8 year anniversary and today I was going to take the most important step of my life I had asked her out on a date asking her to wear her long dress. She sniped softly and agreed I wanted everything to be perfect.<p>

I had asked Fanny my girl-best-friend some help and I had maybe I had been spending to much time with Fanny, Patton was starting to get jealous so I told him my plan. Rachel had been harassing us and I allowed Fanny to tell her, that's the way all the gang found out, Fanny told Rachel, who told Abby, who told Hoagie, who told Nigel, who told Patton, who alerted me that now they all knew, I sighed and began with the preparations, I hired a group who would be playing softly a tune I had identified with our feelings. It's love is blind, by Alicia Keys; of course it was just going to me the music Fanny helped me out a lot, she said that the best way to ask her would be at dessert, since Kuki has a sweet tooth he would just stare at the dessert with the biggest smile when she noticed the ring, the plan is that she will leap into my arms forgetting about the dessert, I know it HAS to be some sort of cake other wise she won't see the ring, I decided that some sort of customized cake will have to do, so I went and talked to the manager so I could talk with the desserts chef I asked him to make a heart shaped red velvet cake, and on top to attach the small white velvet box that will be carrying the ring, it had to be open so she could see the ring the instant they placed the cake in front of her I knew she loved that cake, it would be flawless.

For our meal would be a bit more complicated, I now she loves sea food, but it was going to be kinda messy my original Idea was that every plate had a word of the "will you marry me?" so when dessert arrived I would only drop to my knee and see her reaction, Abby told me out of it, she said she would be suspecting something and that I wanted the red velvet cake to do the trick, but if she were expecting it she might say "I do" before we got to the dessert, so I asked them to write "W&K" and "4EVA" and "8 Years" since it was all going to happen on our 8 year anniversary.

Fanny also helped me with my speech it was so hard to make all the feelings fit rightly, I know this speech is more like my vows to her for our wedding day, but I guess I can use part of this for my proposal and for my vows. All my friends had told me that she will most definitely say yes so I had saved tons for her dream wedding and for her dream house, we haven't discussed this but I have a good feeling about all this.

This restaurant she had begged me to come for over a year, I had told her I would some day, when things were right; so this was it the night that would change everything for us both; I was so exited and nervous.

I picked her up at 8 as always on my black Mazda 3 and have her a white rose I know she loves them, I drove smoothly not letting my nerves show, she was quiet looking outside the window I was smiling letting her be think she was soon going to need more than that view and I hoped for the best.

she was crying softly "what's wrong Kooks?" I asked my heart aching

"you should just drop dead and leave me alone" she said crying "I thought this was ... Just drop dead Wally and don't come back looking for me" she said

"but hear me out please" I pleaded to the air my heart shattering my eyes watering.

"No Wally you betrayed me and I thought I could pretend this 3 months never happened, but you betrayed me and with ... I just can't see you anymore, you deserve to die, and I ... I deserve some one better."

I was there on the parking lot, looking at her, as my car was driven away, I was tearing down and she had walked away, in her heels with her pride untouched, with my heart in her hands, with my soul dragging by her side.

"Wait" I screamed all the eyes fixed on me I had talked to the captain to the waiters to the band, my friends had helped me out picking up the right song the right words they had said she would say yes and leap into my arms and she wold forget the cake was there and it will remain untouched; well they were right about to things 1 I was never gonna forget tonight 2 the cake wouldn't be touched.

I just needed to go away and never come back to this town that took away everything from me. I walked slowly inside the restaurant and payed for everything and asked for my ring, I was going to keep it in the safe box at the bank, and then I would go away and never come back to this town that took away everything from me; I wouldn't even tell Fanny I was going back to Australia the last home I knew before Kuki's heart, since she had banished me from there Cleveland had no meaning for me now everything was just ... gray.

In my mind in my plans everything was supposed to be like this:

_I opened her chair dinner was our first stop, a sweet romantic dinner with soft music candle lit, and no one to disturb us the dinner was uneventful she was smiling and talking about work I was smiling; finally dessert came in THE red velvet cake was placed in front of her a small white velvet box open revealing an engagement ring, she turned to the ring an then to me, her eyes were uncertain I felt shivers on my spine but it was OK I should continue._

_"Kuki" I said smiling "We had been through so much, I know our hearts beat at the same pace, I know our destiny is to be together, my love, if the world came to it's end, and you were there, my life would still be complete; but if the world were to stay and you were the one who disappear, my life would be over, my world would be strange and I should die short after. You have been my sun, my summer, my shelter in the storm, my favorite place in the universe and I wish I could be the same to you. You had always been the owner of my heart, and I know you will hold it dear to yours I will die for you always, and I know you will never let anything go wrong with it. I vow to always live in the warmth of your heart, I know this is a once in a lifetime kinda love and that I will never forget, I vow to love you and no matter what challenges we come to face, we will always find a way, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not"_

_That she would kiss me and say yes and then it will be happily ever after._

Life had given me a bad treat, I went back home packed only one bag and took the first plane back to Australia, she said she wanted me dead, well I know the second closest way to just disappear I told Fanny I was back in Australia and that I would e here forever, until her wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuki's POV

* * *

><p>He picked me up at 8 and gave me a white rose, I had caught him cheating on me it had been going on for 3 months now, 3 months where he didn't text me at all, not even if I text-ed him love texts, he had been going out with Fanny, behind me, he would give me short kisses and run off when his texts were from Fanny he would reply instantly and lock his cell I asked him about it and he said it was nothing. Patton had also been over Fanny I know Patton is going to propose soon and yet she is fooling around with Wally.<p>

I figured Wally and Fanny would become something serious as I boarded his car, I turned to my window I began crying, I knew it was time to let him go to let all this anger at him go, and hope for happyness for me, Wally was just out of line and I couldn't bear this betrayal after almost 8 years of going smoothly, he had cheated on me and God knows how many times it had been like that.

I picked her up at 8 as always on my black Mazda 3 and have her a white rose I know she loves them, I drove smoothly not letting my nerves show, she was quiet looking outside the window I was smiling letting her be think she was soon going to need more than that view and I hoped for the best.

"what's wrong Kooks?" he asked my heart aching his voice soft

"you should just drop dead and leave me alone" I said crying "I thought this was ... Just drop dead Wally and don't come back looking for me" I had to be strong my tears would make me see weak but I know now that he doesn't deserves my heart, nor my love, nor my tears, but he had made me cry, and even if it hurt so badly I would go away

"but hear me out please" he pleaded as I turned away.

"No Wally you betrayed me and I thought I could pretend this 3 months never happened, but you betrayed me and with ... " I said loudly "Fanny" I whispered "I just can't see you anymore, you deserve to die, and I ... I deserve some one better."

he kept looking at me hurt could be read in his face I turned around knowing I might forgive him if I stare into his eyes I walked away, my heart pumping a sad tune, trying to turn and see him, but my brain wouldn't let my heart betray me and I never look back.

"Wait" he screamed all the eyes fixed on us.

I kept walking tears marking my face, my make up dissolved staining my face, as I arrived home I ran to my room and cried my eyes out, I changed into my pjs and this dress, his favorite, ended up in a box, along with everything else he had given me, and our photos I couldn't tear them apart, I did the second bet thing hide them in that box.

After the weekend, Abby came to visit.

"Girl" she said "I thought you had gone away with Wally"

"Don't you dare say his name again Abby" I said sadly

"But ... what happened?"

"I caught him cheating on me with no other than Fanny"

"That can't be Kuki, are you sure?"

I took her out of my apartment and closed the door, soon after the gang dissolved, Fanny and Patton left town, Fanny said something about nothing ever being so sad about some kind of mess, Rachel and Nigel went away too something about Rachel not being able to bear my character, and abby ... she kept coming, once in a while it wasn't like we would stop being friends, i just didn't want to see Wally ever again.

or so I said.

Deep inside and Abby knew I only wanted Wally to come back and be mine.

* * *

><p>And here is the time wrap that makes us go and read Coming back<p>

Salute

Numbeh 013


End file.
